It is desirable to be able to move a mirror head, which holds a mirror, with respect to a mounting bracket on a motor vehicle away from or back towards the mounting bracket. This enables the mirror head to be positioned either close to the side of the motor vehicle, or to be extended away from the motor vehicle. In its extended position, an improved field of view behind the vehicle can be provided, particularly where a rear view may be obstructed by a load on the vehicle or a trailer behind the vehicle.
Powered telescoping mirrors have been developed to allow the mirror head position to be extended or retracted remotely as desired without the need to exit the vehicle (for manual mirror adjustment).
Power telescoping mirrors are provided both as original equipment on vehicles (OEM) and as after market accessories. In either case, the optimum extended position for the mirror head will vary according to a number of factors. For instance, very wide vehicles will not require as much extendability as less wide vehicles. The requirements of particular vehicle owners will also vary depending upon what loads and or trailers they carry or tow.
Power telescoping and conventional fixed width vehicle external mirrors are often fitted with a “spotter” mirror in addition to the main mirror. The spotter mirror generally has a convex surface and provides a broader view of the rear and side of the vehicle. The spotter mirror is particularly useful for covering the so called “blind spot” which is a region at the side of the vehicle which is not visible through the normal plain mirror and is not visible to the driver casting a brief glance to the side of the vehicle. These spotter mirrors are usually not readily adjustable requiring a vehicle occupant to physically manipulate the mirror angle.
Power telescoping mirrors are currently known where the vehicle operator must manually control the telescoping of the mirror until it reaches the desired degree of extension with respect to the vehicle side.
A further problem with existing power telescoping mirrors is that as the mirror head is extended away from the vehicle side, the reflected image presented to the driver changes both in size and in general direction. As a result, the vehicle operator often needs to adjust the angular position of the mirror with respect to the mirror head when the mirror has been shifted from its fully retracted position to a partially or fully extended position to obtain an optimum field of view.
It is an object of the invention to provide a vehicle external mirror that overcomes at least some of the above stated problems.